


A VERY MERRY BORGMAS

by MrsFlibble999



Series: AMETRINE [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Christmas, Humor, Other, Short One Shot, Starship Enterprise (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFlibble999/pseuds/MrsFlibble999
Summary: Everyone loves a Christmas story, the children aboard the Enterprise were no exception.
Series: AMETRINE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045697
Kudos: 1





	A VERY MERRY BORGMAS

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, here is a short festive story, I hope that you enjoy.  
> It is a stand alone story set within my series called AMETRINE.

The room was dark, cosy and warm with a hearth on which a fire crackled in the background with its reds, oranges and yellow flames arising from the dried logs. The smell of burning wood was intoxicating when combined with the other scents of fresh pine from the decorated Christmas Tree and the smell of mulled wine, hot chocolate and fruit mince pies.  
Sat in a Victorian era wing-backed armchair was a slender man in a red velvet smoking jacket and black pants his face with his prominent nose was silhouetted against the light of the fire. Many young children sat by his feet playing with toys and eating candy.  
“Now children I will tell you the story of how the Starship Enterprise-E and myself Captain Data…”  
“Daddy! Daddy!” children interjected  
“… last encountered these beings called the Borg.  
“We were travelling in the big and beautiful Starship Enterprise our mission was to take supplies, food and water to a planet colony that was in desperate need. Starfleet Command instructed the Enterprise to meet these beings called the Borg who were once again endangering Humanoids and stop them.  
“We travelled several lightyears which was very far away. Then There in the distance we saw the familiar ship that could only be Borg. The ship was dark grey and a cube in appearance he opened his hands and showed the children a sugar lump cube. It was very big, many times bigger than the Enterprise.  
“The Borg caused fear wherever they went as they changed all beings who they met into Borg, by a process called assimilation’  
“assimilation” a young child’s voice repeated.  
“Very good Dakota!” Data praised.  
“The Borg were dull and boring, their skin was pale with a grey tone, their eyes were black, they all work black clothing with tubing and metal pieces attached. They talked flat and robotic’ as Data imitated a droning robotic voice, the children laughed. ‘They did not play for they had forgotten how to play some had never learned to play at all. All day they stood in racks along the walls doing very little.  
“The Borg had one person who told them what to think and how to act and she was called the ‘Borg Queen’ but she did not wear fancy beautiful clothing nor did she sit on a golden throne. She did not have golden hair like……  
”Mummy!” said an excited child.  
“Excellent Datura…no she had no hair because she did not want any. Her skin was shiny and slimy, she had long twisted fingers like a story book witch and her breath smelled like a Klingon Targ’s.”  
“Uggh” voiced the children  
“Indeed” Data replied. “The Borg Queen was lonely because she had no friends and no one to love and no one to love her and this caused her to be very angry. She wanted everyone to be and look like her army of Borg drones.  
“Captain Data and the Enterprise had met the Borg and their Queen before. The Borg had appeared, uninvited, on the Starship and caused a lot of trouble and mess and did not want to leave when they had outstayed their welcome. The Borg Queen at Captain Data’s insistence drank a very special cold drink, whereupon she melted, just like the Wicked Witch of The West in the Wizard of Oz. All her army disappeared into the dark along with the Queen.  
“So, Captain Data and his crew had to think about what to do. We did not want to anger the Queen of this new Borg Cube.  
“Counsellor Soong…”  
“Mummy” a tiny child shouted  
“That is correct Persephone” Data praised then continued ‘Counsellor Soong had a good idea. She remembered being told about some beings who live like invisible spirits who had once visited a space station called DS9. These spirit beings have a special ability to take solid form, when the people on DS9 used their imagination. If the children on DS9 imagined a puppy then a real puppy would appear. These spirits wanted to learn about being humanoids and they liked to play, joke and tease the people on DS9. Once they had understood a little about the people on DS9 these beings returned to their sprit form and to their own space through the wormhole and the Gamma Quadrant.  
Counsellor Soong thought that it would be a good idea to try to find these shape shifting beings. The Enterprise travelled to DS9 then into the wormhole into the Gamma Quadrant. These spirits could be found because they left clues to lead the Enterprise to them. These clues were traces of thoron radiation particles which were scattered in space just like a trail of breadcrumbs in the fairy tale ‘Hansel & Gretel,’ for the Enterprise to follow. As it was near Christmas, Counsellor Soong imagined a little Elf and Santa Clause and very soon they appeared on board the Enterprise. Captain Data spoke with Santa and the Elf and asked if they could help the crew of the Enterprise to stop the Borg changing all they meet into Borg, bringing colour and joy to the Borg. Santa and the Elf agreed to help both the Enterprise and the Borg.  
“The Enterprise travelled back through the wormhole and far away. Then the Enterprise met the drab Borg ship. The Enterprise lowered its shields and the Borg took this as an invitation to visit the Enterprise, which they did bringing their Borg Queen with them. The Borg told Santa and his friendly Elf that they wanted to assimilate them, so that Santa and the Elf would joint the Borg collective. Santa and the Elf agreed. The Borg drone soldier touched the Elf and the Borg Queen touched Santa. Then a miracle occurred, the grey Borg turned into an Elf with greenish skin and pointed ears like a Vulcan. The Borg’s clothing changed from black to a bright green tunic with a red belt, wearing green and white striped tights with red soft boots with pointed toes which curled up with a bell fixed to the end of each foot. The Borg Queen turned into Santa Clause with a red round jolly face and nose with a flowing white beard and moustache. The Borg Santa had a round body and wore a red jacket with a big hood and matching red pants his outfit was lined with white faux-fur. Borg Santa wore a large black belt with a gold metal buckle plus black shiny wellington boots, and a big sack filled with Christmas presents.  
“Borg Santa and the Borg Elf returned to their grey cube ship. When Borg Elf met with the Borg drones, the Borg drones turned into Elves. Soon the rest of the Borg drones became Elves, with the one Borg Santa. The Borg were now feeling very happy and no longer wanted to assimilate everyone that they met. Instead the Borg Santa decided that he wished to give presents to everyone they met, especially the children on other ships and planets. It was nearly Christmas, so the Borg Santa asked the Borg Elves to make presents for all the boys and girls. The Borg Elves busied themselves making many different gifts. The night before Christmas the Borg decorated their ship in bright coloured lights. They also painted the faces of Santa’s reindeer on the sides of their cube ship. There was Dancer, Prancer, Donna, Comet, Donna, Dasher, Vixen, Blitzen and Rudolf with his glowing red nose.  
“The now beautiful Borg Cube ship travelled far and wide and Santa Borg helped Real Santa to deliver presents to all the children for opening on Christmas Day.  
“Meanwhile the spirit beings returned to their own home through the wormhole and into the Gamma Quadrant.  
“All was peaceful and bright and everyone on the Enterprise had a wonderful Christmas.” Captain Data said expressing his delight.  
The children clapped and chatted about what they would like for Christmas.  
The parents of the other children present, were listening to Captain Data and enjoyed hot drinks and fruit mince pies. Meanwhile all the children played excitedly.  
Eventually the families began to leave as the children’s bedtime was approaching. The Soongs – Captain Data/Daddy, Dr Violet Soong/Mummy and their children Datura, Dakota, Persephone and Perseus were all that were left. Data scooped the older twins into his arms, whilst Violet Carried the toddlers Persephone and Perseus.  
“End Programme” Data stated. The homely scenery disappeared and the familiar black and yellow grid holodeck return. The Soongs returned to their spacious Captains family quarters aboard the Starship Enterprise NCC1701-E. The children were settled in their beds for the night.  
Data announced, “Now my love, Mrs Claus, it is time for us to have OUR FUN.” Data looked lustfully at his beautiful wife in her outfit a red velvet circular mini dress black fishnet stockings and calf height high heeled red boots. Data pulled her in for a passionate kiss. The golden bell at the end of her cap jingled not for the last time that evening and Data was eager to unwrap and play with his ‘gift’. Meanwhile Violet got to delve into Santa’s sack and the giggling and joy commenced.  
THE END


End file.
